Near to You
by yourcherrylips
Summary: They say beggars can't be choosers. Jack Force is not like most people. He refuses to settle. One Shot. Set after events in Revelations. J/S


_"_They say beggars can't be choosers. Jack Force is not like most people. He refused to settle."

Spoilers up to Revelations. One-Shot. Rated M. Implied Jack/Mimi, Jack/Schuyler.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to these characters, who all belong to Melissa De La Cruz.

**_For my Agony and Rapture readers, you have stuck by me for so long. This is dedicated to you rockin' folks. _**

* * *

It had been exactly three months and nine days since he was last with _her. _ He could still remember it, their last touch, their last kiss.

Time moved so slowly now. It has been two weeks and four days since he last saw her... with _him. _They hardly recognized him. Or rather, they choose not to recognize him. It was suppose to be make it easier. But it hadn't been any easier since the day Mimi showed up in _her_ place.

People told him it was a 'fleeting infatuation. It was in his nature to stray.' Mimi always held a knowing smirk when that subject was brought up, like she had been telling him this for months now. He wouldn't put it past her if she had said "I told you so."

Schuyler chose Oliver. She abandoned the loft they shared, she had never returned, not even to collect her things. What Mimi didn't know was, Jack had gone back to the loft. He cleaned it up before the Realtor arrived. He had saved Schuyler's things, they were in a box shoved into the back of his large closet back at the Force penthouse.

They didn't live at home anymore. A war was still waging on between the Blue and Silver bloods. But things had quieted down surprisingly. They thought it was best to keep with appearances. Better that than to cower and go run or hide. Charles had Jack and Mimi test out of their Senior year. God knew, they could.

It was Mimi's idea to get a penthouse of their own. It was much grander and more extravagant than the one he had shared with Sky.

They made a smart move. It pleased the Blue Blood community greatly. Knowing their prized Abbadon and Azrael were finally together. They were even going to be bonded in a few weeks time, the preparation were really picking up speed. With their family's deep pockets and mind-control, they would be married on the Red Blood front as well. No Red Blood would remember they used to be "siblings".

Jack and Mimi had just gotten back from their late night date. The opulent penthouse was just as they had left it hours earlier. Between going to dinner and then the club, paparazzi followed them like vultures. The photographers were relentless-hoping to get a picture of the couple canoodling.

Mimi had been shameless as usual, throwing him sexy stares, licking her lips, grinning for the camera. If he didn't stop her, she would have had sex with him in the club right in front of everyone if she wanted to. She brushed his uneasiness as shyness and carried on with her night, chatting up with the club owner and random celebrities.

Jack stood still, staring at himself in the vanity mirror in their master bedroom. The person reflected back was hardly recognizable.

When Mimi sauntered out of her walk-closet in nothing but her heels and diamond necklace, he had to remember to breathe. She was beautiful, that much was true. The whole night, men had thrown envious glares his way. The same went for Mimi. Women took one look at them and they basically turned green. They were indefinitely, the perfect pair. Celebrity couples wished they had Jack and Mimi's star power. But how was it that Jack still felt...empty?

People were wrong. It wasn't just a fling he and Schuyler shared. It wasn't out of his system. He _loved _ Schulyer. These last few months proved that. He ached to wake up with her at his side, her groggy smile and barely audible "good morning". What he missed the most was the way her nose crinkled when he made her smile. She was his guiding light. And to watch her be happy with someone else...

It was a terrible blow that still lingered. The pain was still there. _Why was it still there? _

"Jack?" Mimi called out to him impatiently.

When he didn't respond, she walked up to him. Her cat-like movements would have tantalized any man, or woman. Her hands traveled up his back to his shoulders. "I've been thinking about tonight all day. I'm feeling kinky." She smirked. She stood before him, unabashed by her lack of clothing. It wasn't as if he hadn't been with her before.

Her hands made their way down his back again, down his sides. They rested on his crotch and she pursed her lips. Before he could decide on a course of action, her hands put pressure on him. A grunt escaped him before he could stop it.

Mimi took it as a sign of approval. She stepped in front of him and pulled him flushed against her. Her bare chest rubbed against him, the fabric of his shirt giving her sensations he knew she enjoyed. When their lips met, she moaned. But he couldn't help but wince. Thankfully, she didn't notice as her hands found his crotch once again, building up pressure.

This was not right. As amazing her hands felt, his mind was screaming for him to stop. There was no passion in their kiss, it felt empty. This was so very wrong. "Wait, I-", a grunt stifled his lingering thought. And when a moan escaped his lips, Mimi smirked victoriously. _What was he going to say again? Focus Jack!_

When he looked down, she had already unzipped his pants and had pulled him out. Where his brain was fighting a losing battle, his lower half was standing at attention, waiting for more.

He didn't know exactly why he had decided to go through with it. Maybe his inner darkness had finally won the battle. He had no morals, no sentiment, defiling the very last human memory he treasured. Sky had that, she kept it safe for him, even if she didn't know it. His conscience shouted and shouted as he mounted Mimi. He just pushed the annoying little voice away, right over a metaphoric cliff.

The vanity shook with their movements, a few of Mimi's accessories falling unto the floor. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing him deeper. After another tongue-dueling kiss, she moved over to his neck-sucking on his most sensitive spot. He knew not to open his eyes, afraid of what would greet him.

He didn't heed the warnings. In the mirror was mostly Mimi's backside, his hand on her, the way she was grabbing for him, was all very disconcerting. How was he still having problems with this? This was not their first time. Regardless, he couldn't watch them in the mirror, he just couldn't.

Jack stilled and Mimi looked up. Instead of explaining himself, he lifted her up and walked over to the bed. It was easier without the mirror.

Mimi tore his shirt off, relishing his strong arms and bare chest. They continued from their previous activities, he lifted her legs, giving him wider access.

Jack closed his eyes and pictured _her. _ He saw it so vividly, the way her face twisted in both desire and pleasure. Slowing his movements, he grabbed her hair and buried himself into the crook of her neck. He held her so tightly, he would never let her go. He would speed up his thrusts, but still kept them long and deep. He could hear her shallow breathes, her moans that drew him wild.

Would she be disappointed in him, using Mimi this way? Does she know he had been sleeping with his blond twin? Was she doing the same with Oliver? This only made him ride Mimi faster, his thrust becoming sharp and short. Maybe he was compensating, fucking a pretend Schuyler. He would make her scream, make her feel better than anyone ever could. Better than Oliver ever could.

A cry from Mimi tore him away from his illusion. She was thrashing wildly beneath him. Mimi's nails dug into his back, leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

"Come for me baby." Mimi whispered.

Jack refused to look at her, he wanted Mimi to shut up. It was just not _her._ His anger escalated, and his movements became harder and rougher. This only spurred on more gratified noises from Mimi. This was unnatural. Looking down, he was disgusted with himself.

A loud annoyed scream followed as Jack climbed off Mimi and off the bed. The dullness came back in waves. "Get back here! And finish what you started!"

He would never touch her again, not like this. Though, his ranging hard-on didn't make the walk any easier. He would just have to finish in the shower, right before he scrubbed himself clean. He felt like he had been cheating on Schuyler. But how can you cheat on someone you are no longer with?

"I can't."

He had everyone fooled, even himself at one point. But there was no denying that Jack Force had been a changed man after meeting Schuyler Van Alen. She had an effect on him that no one could replicate. Going back to Mimi proved he would never feel about his twin the same way again-not after Schuyler.

Unless he found someone that made him feel as Sky had, he wasn't going to settle.

**Fin**


End file.
